Save my angle
by Leena24
Summary: This story about Ronnie Mitchell and her 2nd die in daughter Mia suffer deadly brain tumor


Please save my angle

This story about Ronnie Mitchell who has left Albert square about 4 years ago. She was pregnant at that time with Jack Brainning child but no one was aware of that. After Danielle passing away Ronnie was struggling the lost. Anyway she gave birth to beautiful girl called Mia Danielle Roxanne Mitchell. Ronnie had complications with her pregnancy due that fact Mia suffering from deadly brain tumor she was 4 year old she was in out of hospital just when she was getting better her tumor got worse a new one was developed, Ronnie was devastated with the news. While Mia was in hospital she bump into Jack after 4 years out the blue he came to the get Amy medication. This story actual continuation of save my by Erinlnwonderland30 I'm not sure why the writer didn't finish the story brilliantly I thought continued the story what happens to Ronnie and Mia do the Mitchell get to see Mia before it to late. So here it goes:

Chapter 1 : Meeting Roxy after all these years

Jack went back to the square went straight to the Vic to see Roxy and tell that her sister needs her now more then ever he kept thinking how will break news to Roxy that Ronnie has beautiful daughter who really sick and Ronnie was struggling with that she was in pieces but he had to tell Roxy so how. As Jack entry the pub Amy came running and hug Jack "daddy you're here I missed" Jack hug and reply "I missed to princess " Then Roxy came and said " Thank god you're here Amy has driving crazy and did get her medicine" Jack replied and said " Yeh I got them here you go. Look Roxy I need speak to you it important "Roxy replies " gone then What is it?" Jack looked and said " in private" Jack and Roxy head upstairs into her room. Jack took seat on Roxy bed as Roxy said " well Jack I'm waiting what is it?" Jack said " I think you need take seat and listen to me I have some good news and bad news" Roxy sat down next him and let Jack talk as she listened. Jack to deep breath and said " I meet Ronnie today" Roxy was so happy here that she missed her sister so much she just want hug and Say sorry all thing happen 4 years ago. Roxy reply" what Jack that great why didn't bring her home?" Jack had tears in eyes and say" Because her daughter in hospital she fighting for her life she has deadly brain tumors and she only 4 years old. " Roxy was shock to hear that Ronnie had daughter as replied " what Ronnie has daughter and never told us I need to see her Jack . Which hospital is she in Jack ". Jack gave Roxy the details and Roxy told Jack to look after Amy while she rushes to she her sister after so many years. Roxy got hospital and got information from the reception which ward Mia was in. Roxy rush to ward entrance Mia room and saw her sister who looked same but lost a lot weight and who seating beside Mia bed with head on Mia bed. Mia was so beautiful she thought look just like little Ronnie when she was her age but the poor thing tub coming her ever where. Roxy walked beside Mia stroke her chin and whisper " hello beautiful I'm sure Aunty roxs" As she Ronnie slowly open her eyes and could not believe her eyes Roxy was in front her eyes she through she was dreaming so she pitch herself and realized it not dream. Ronnie walked Roxy didn't say a thing just gave hugged and cry heart. Roxy hugged Ronnie back rub her back to calm and "Shh Ron it ok I'm here now, everything will be ok" Ronnie just didn't say a word and hold Roxy not wanted let go Ronnie was crying like baby. But Ronnie had so much emotion in her built over time it just need come like storm and it did. It seam like hours Roxy was holding Ronnie not saying just being there for her. She had so many questions to ask Ronnie but she knew it wasn't right time ask now. Ronnie want say many thing Roxy but she didn't have strength to talk she was physically and mentally tried worrying about Mia and Roxy knew here sister inside so she just sat with Ronnie comforting her without saying any thing.

To be continued I hope u guys liked I'm sure it not as good as Erin but I'm trying . Anyways the next conversation between Roxy and Ronnie. Ronnie tell Roxy that Jack the father of Mia…


End file.
